The Fall of the Red Dragon
by En1gm4
Summary: Vicious has been slain the Spike stumbles down the steps as he takes one last look at his former affliates and points his index finger at them. Bang he says, just before he falls to the ground... what became of the Red Dragon after that?


**The Fall of Red Dragon**

_This is just a fictional story of what i thought of might have happened after Spike's and Vicious last confrontation. I'm still in the process of improving my writing style so any suggestions and criticism will be greatly appreciated. Not much else to say but i hope you enjoy the chapter! more updates to come if my story is deemed worthy enough to continue. Thanks!_

The smoke was clearing and the dust began to settle. The only noise to fill the air was the crescendo of approaching ISSP Patrol squads coming to investigate what could only be described as an urban war. The complex was filled with panic and confusion as to what just happened with men running around armed to the teeth looking for any reason viable to exercise their itchy trigger fingers. They knew where the answers where, so they all started ascending up the high-rise building to reach the top floor. There the men pointed their weapons, ready to fire but gazed in shock at what they had discovered. All of the men were amazed, dazzled, confused, angered to an extent, fearful, but most of all lost. This was the mood set in the top floor on the Red Dragon's Headquarters.

"_Bang!"_

It was Spike's last words has he pointed a pathetically threatening pistol made with his fingers at the subordinates that surrounded him. With a last mischievous smile and then taking a fall forward as his body gave up on him, Spike had nothing else to do. Here his life was slipping away and with it, his regrets. He had gotten back up before from worse injuries, but only because he hadn't finished what he set out to do, but this time was the last time he'd get up from a fight. This time a body wrapped in bandages wouldn't fix things. This time he wouldn't wake to lady humming the sweet tune that always seem to be sung when he awoke from a near death experience, as if heaven was teasing him into thinking he had awoken at that kind of place. But this time the rest was eternal and all else didn't matter anymore. It was all over for Spike and the rest in his mind was history.

"_What just happened? Is our leader dead? What do we do now?"_

These questions were being exchanged from one man to another is what a confused mob. It hadn't been long since Vicious had finally taken over the Red Dragons and now he was slain with no real direction left for them to follow. The men were failing to find the answers in each other and with Vicious' order to murder the council, no leadership body to follow. Vicious' plans for autocracy without him in it left the gang in disarray. In all the confusion Shin had stepped on the stairs and called their attention. In an instinctive manner he gave orders to stick to one story, and one story along. Though the Yakuza life wasn't the life he had chosen, he had suddenly felt the need to take control of the matter and not let the pride of the Red Dragon fall in such a manner. Sure he lost his bother Lin to the Red Dragons and Vicious' causes, and sure he wanted a way out of this lifestyle, and sure Spike and just given him an opportunity to, but it was too early to just leave things like this he thought. Shin wanted to make sure that things weren't going to be worst off and make Spike's sacrifice all in vain.

"_The ISSP will be here shortly, make sure only authorised personnel are carrying a piece. All the others should dispose or hide your weapons. What happened here tonight was a personal vendetta! Is anyone not clear on the orders I've just given?" _Shin commanded spontaneously.

Not knowing what else to do, the members of Red Dragon followed instructions immediately, getting themselves organized and ready for the authorities' arrival. They scurried as they surrendered their weapons to the storerooms and manned their post ready with their alibi. They weren't ready to let their years of hard work and labour to get to the top fall due to one man's vendetta against another. They had sacrificed too much to let it all fall for such a pitiful reason. None of them were ready to be disbanded like this. Though battered in pride and spirit, they still wanted to move forward and right now, Shin was their drive so they followed without question.

Himself on the other hand, was full of questions. _Why am I doing this? Why do I even care what happens to this gang? Am I betraying my brother's death? What made him believe in Vicious so much?_ Where all the questions that plagued Shin's mind as he beheld what was now something that seemed to be under his complete control. He shook his head and sighed with disbelief at what had just taken place. Standing with shoulders weighing down on those steps, he looked down to his left stared at what was left of Spike. His eyes slowly letting the essence of life slip away from his body. As Shin blankly stared at him, he wondered if Spike would have approved of what he was just doing now. He then altered his focus to the pistol in his hand that was just used to gun down his own men in order to help Spike get as far as he did. If the men had known they would be down his throat rather than taking orders from him.

The pistol began to tremble in his hand, the handle getting cold the longer he held it. Shin grit his teeth with anger, anger at himself, at Vicious, at his bother and even at Spike. _"What did I do to be put into a position like this? ... Why can't I just walk away?" _He thought to himself. He turned to walk up the steps and stand at the throne of the Red Dragon complex, the emblem clearly visible on the carpet red floor in front of him. There he peered at the emblem and what thought about what it meant to him and then turned his focus to what was Vicious' throne. "Is this where I belong" he questioned. _"Sir!"_ a member interrupted, breaking Shin's train of self-doubt_. "What is it?"_ he replied irritably. _"The ISSP are here sir" _the member report then bowing respectively as if already recognising Shin's authority over the Red Dragons. Shin closed his eyes for a moment to clear his thoughts and reflexed on what needed to be done now. His mind setting on the responsibility he had taken up with he decided to stand on those steps and give the orders to cover up what just happened. He felt a burden within him suddenly being born and then opened his eyes as if to approve and seal the deal of what needed to be done from this point on. He turned to the subordinate with a determined stare and nodded as if no doubt could be sensed and then walked forward, the only direction Shin planned on taking the Red Dragons.

"Lets go then, its time to deal with things and make way for change"


End file.
